My Dearest
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Karena tidak satu orang-pun bisa memiliki segalanya. Kikyo atau Kagome? "Kau tinggal di sini, atau Aku yang akan pergi... darimu,". Chapter 6 has been Updated!
1. A Choise

_"Karena tidak satu orang-pun bisa mimiliki segalanya.."_

**.**

**.**

_**My Dearest**_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome menatap nanar pada sosok yang baru saja kembali. Sosok Hanyou yang menghilang semalaman karena ada keperluan tertentu. Dan Kagome tau siapa yang laki-laki itu temui semalam, karena sekali lagi Kagome memutuskan pergi mengikutinya, mengikuti Inuyasha yang berlari tergesa mengejar shinidama milik Kikyo.

"Darimana?" tanya Miroku. Entah kenapa pendeta itu perlu bertanya pertanyaan yang semua orang di dekatnya tau apa jawabannya.

"A.. Aku..," Hanyou itu menjawab terbata tanpa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Kagome tidak lepas memandangnya, tapi Inuyasha tidak bisa menatap Kagome begitu saja setelah percakapannya dengan Kikyo semalam. Inuyasha bukannya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan masih setengah siluman yang memiliki indera penciuman yang peka hingga ia tau kalau semalam tadi Kagome mengikutinya. Dan ia juga tidak tuli saat telinganya mendengar isak tangis dan langkah kaki Kagome yang berpaling pergi.

"Aku lapar. Tidak bisakah kita sarapan dulu sebelum mencari kembali pecahan Shikon no Tama?"

Suara Shippo mencairkan keheningan, membuat Miroku dan Sango menghela nafas, berharap setidaknya siluman rubah kecil itu menyadari suasana yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat ini dan memahaminya.

**.**

**.**

Sango dan Miroku bingung. Namun, Inuyashalah yang begitu bingung saat ini. Tidak ada yang berubah pada sikap Kagome, ia hanya menjadi sedikit berbicara. Kagome tidak menampakkan wajah masam lalu menyindir Inuyasha atau memarahi Hanyou itu. Gadis itu bahkan menolak tumpangan yang diberikan Sango untuk menaiki Kirara dan lebih memilih tetap bersama Inuyasha.

"Kagome…?"

Kagome diam. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun ia pikir akan percuma nantinya. Hal semacam ini sudah sering terjadi di dalam hubungannya dengan Inuyasha yang bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak jelas. Ia sudah lelah. Walaupun begitu, Ia akan mencoba tetap bertahan.

"Tak apa. Aku… Aku tidak boleh mengekangmu, bukan?" katanya sambil kembali tersenyum, mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatir teman-teman di sekitarnya. Tapi Inuyasha tau apa yang tengah ditahan gadis itu pada pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

"Lengan kiri atas…" Kagome menunjuk pada cahaya yang dihasilkan Shikon no Tama yang hanya dirinyalah yang mampu melihat.

Satu tebasan Inuyasha lancarkan pada siluman besar itu dan telak memotong lengannya. Dengan cepat siluman itu menjadi abu dan tulang saat Inuyasha mengambil pecahan Shikon no Tama yang ditunjukkan Kagome. Satu lagi pecahan terkumpul. Tessaiga menjadi pedang biasa setelah tugasnya selesai, segera Inuyasha menghampiri Kagome yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Kakinya patah akibat serangan siluman besar tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagome?" tanya Hanyou itu mencoba menyentuh kaki Kagome. Tanpa diduga, dengan cepat Kagome menepisnya.

"Maaf, kalau saja Aku…"

"Tidak apa. Tak perlu merasa bersalah secara berlebihan," tambah Gadis itu.

Kagome sakit. Tidak hanya kakinya tapi juga fisiknya yang lain. Beberapa hari ini Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya melemah. Ia merasa cepat kelelahan dan terkadang membuat emosinya naik turun tidak menentu. Tentu saja Ia diam dan mencoba meredamnya.

Inuyasha melirik wajah Kagome. Wajah cantiknya begitu pucat. Apakah separah itu lukanya? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Lebih baik Kita segera menemui yang lain di pondok Kaede," tanpa meminta izin dan peduli pada bantahan Kagome, Inuyasha segera menggendong gadis itu pergi.

**.**

**.**

_'Bau tanah makam… Kikyo!'_

Inuyasha tersentak, membuat teman-temannya memandangnya dalam heran. Tanpa membuang waktu Inuyasha mengambil Tessaiga dan berdiri. Baru saja Ia akan keluar meninggalkan pondok, suara Kagome menahannya.

"Mau kemana? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu lembut, melihat kekasihnya tergesa seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Inuyasha terpaku. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawabnya, lagipula kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini? Di saat Kagome terluka dan butuh perawatan ataupun perhatian ekstra darinya? Tapi Kikyo… dia merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak menerka keadaan cinta pertamanya itu.

Kagome terheran melihat Inuyasha terdiam. Sedetik kemudian matanya teralihkan pada sesuatu di luar jendela, bergerak tidak teratur seperti menghindari sesuatu. Kagome terbelak. _Shinidama Kikyo_. Jadi ini alasan Inuyasha ingin pergi? Disaat dirinya dalam kondisi seperti ini, Inuyasha masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan dan mencemaskan Kikyo di luar sana?

"Kau mau bertemu Kikyo?!" Kagome bertanya dengan nada tak biasa. Amarah mulai menguasainya perlahan.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya lagi?! Untuk kesekian kalinya?!" suara Kagome meninggi. Kedua iris matanya menatap tajam pada Inuyasha. Kilat kecewa dan marah terlihat jelas di sana. Yang lain; Miroku, Sango, Kaede juga Shippo memutuskan untuk diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tau bagaimana cara menenangkan keduanya. Lagipula mereka tidak berhak ikut campur lebih jauh.

"Aku mendapat perasaan tidak enak kali ini, Kagome. Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar," sergah Inuyasha. Mata Hanyo itu berpaling menatap Shinidama yang pergerakannya makin tidak beraturan, membuatnya semakin cemas.

Kagome menggeram. Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, meminimalisir emosinya. Bagaimana caranya? Apalagi yang harus gadis itu lakukan agar Inuyasha melihatnya?!

"Apa perasaanmu juga akan seperti itu kalau Aku meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya meremas rok seragam sailornya. Baku tangannya memutih akibat kepalan yang terlalu keras.

"Apa maksudmu Kagome?"

Kagome menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia akan mendapatkan penjelasan dan jawaban dari semua ini, dengan ini semuanya akan jelas. "Kau maju selangkah saja untuk mengejarnya Inuyasha, …. Aku yang akan pergi meninggalkanmu!"

Semuanya terperangah, tanpa terkecuali Inuyasha. "Kagome-chan!" Sango berseru tidak terima pada keputusan sahabat baiknya itu.

"…."

"Jadi sekarang, Kau pilih-," jeda sejenak,

"Aku atau Kikyo?" tanya Kagome melanjutkan.

Semuanya terdiam. Inuyasha merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Kagome marah seperti ini, baru kali ini emosi gadis itu naik setinggi ini. Dan mendengar apa yang menjadi pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan Kagome membuatnya timbul perasaan takut. Ia mencintai Kagome, ia tidak akan pernah mau kehilangannya.

"Kagome, dengar-..,"

Inuyasha menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kagome. Ia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa menyakiti satu orangpun di pondok ini. Inuyasha menatap Kagome dalam, mencoba mencari pengertian yang selalu ia dapatkan dari gadis berbeda dimensi itu.

"Kikyo… Kikyo dalam bahaya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naraku, ada hubungannya dengan Shikon no Tama. Kumohon, Aku harus menolongnya. Kau tau, Aku… Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja…." Inuyasha tidak tau apa penjelasannya salah dan akan berakibat fat atau tidak.

Alis Kagome bertaut, ditepisnya tangan Inuyasha kasar, dengan emosi yang memuncak dan melupakan sakit dari kakinya yang patah, didorongnya keras tubuh Hanyo itu.

"Jadi Kau bisa membiarkanku begitu saja? Dengan tenang? Sendirian?!" teriaknya sarkastik.

Shippo yang mendengarnya merangkak ketakutan memeluk Sango. Wanita yang telah dilatih menjadi pembasmi siluman itu, menatap pendeta laki-laki dan Kaede di sampingnya, memohon pada mereka, atau sorang dari mereka bisa bergerak maju meredam pertengkaran di hadapannya. Kaede menggeleng dengan wajah bersalah, begitu juga dengan Miroku.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Kagome, ada Mereka! Tenanglah sedikit dan Aku meminta pengertianmu!" Inuyasha menunjuk keempat orang yang berada di pondok. Ia merasa kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi Kagome kali ini.

Kagome tersenyum mengejek. "Selalu! Aku selalu memberimu pengertianku! Tapi sampai kapan aku menunggu untuk mendapatkan pengertianmu!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Jadi kukatakan sekali lagi. Kau tinggal di sini, atau Aku yang akan pergi?!"

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Semua tepaku di tempat. Semua benar-benar tidak menyangka Kagome akan menyatakan ancaman seperti itu. Dan baru saja Kaede akan mengambil suara, suara ledakan besar terdengar begitu keras memecahkan keheningan. Semua menoleh ke luar, asap hitam tebal membumbung di udara dengan beberapa percikan api menghiasinya.

_'Kikyo!'_ itulah nama yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Inuyasha. Tanpa diperintahkan, kenangan lamanya terlintas di pikiran, detik-detik kematian Kikyo, saat-saat dimana ia akan terpisah dengan gadis miko itu.

"Maaf Kagome. Kumohon, Aku.. Aku akan segera kembali, secepatnya," serunya berlari menjauh, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, menyusul tempat dimana Kikyo berada.

_'Kenapa ia bisa setega itu pada Kagome-sama?'_ pikir Miroku sambil menatap lekat punggung Inuyasha yang semakin menghilang dalam pandangan. Inuyasha sudah keterlaluan saat ini, dan Miroku yakin Sango dan kaede bahkan Shippo setuju akan pendapatnya.

"Jadi… ini jawabannya?"

Kagome menunduk, pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, tumpah saat itu juga, menetes tanpa bisa lagi dihentikan. Ia lalu berbalik mengambil ranselnya dan segera membereskan semua benda-benda miliknya.

Sango yang melihat itu semua segera mendekati Kagome. Disentuhnya pundak gadis itu dan dirasakannya bahwa tubuh Kagome gemetar. "Kagome-chan jangan pergi.. kumohon.."

"Inuyasha akan kembali sebentar lagi, seperti biasanya, Kagome-sama. Kau.. kau tidak perlu pergi.." Miroku mencoba membujuknya.

"Inuyasha hanya terlalu bodoh, Kagome.." lanjut Kaede yang juga mengkawatirkannya.

Kagome bersikeras mengahapus jejak air matanya, namun tetap saja tanpa bisa ditahan, cairan itu kembali mengalir tiada henti di sisi wajah cantiknya. "Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucapnya datar.

Shippo mendekatinya dan memelukanya dari belakang, "kau akan pulang sebentar, kan, Kagome? Kau akan kembali lagi? Kau akan kembali setelah.. setelah tugas, festival, istirahat atau ulangan-ulangan itu, kan? Atau..atau..," Shippo tidak bisa lagi menemukan alasan lain. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kagome pergi.

"Tidak, Shippo. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini… setahun, lima tahun atau selamanya. Aku tidak.. peduli..," jawab Kagome tersendat, dirinya masih disibukkan untuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam ransel.

"Kumohon Kagome.. Aku.. Aku sudah kehilangan Kohaku… Aku sudah menganggapmu saudara perempuanku, Jangan pergi Kagome, Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi…," kini Sangopun ikut menangis.

Mendengar itu, hati Kagome tergerak. Ia yang akrab dengan Sango tentu juga menganggap Sango sudah seperti keluarganya. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Dengan pedih, ia memeluk Sango dan membiarkan Sango menangis dipundaknya.

"Terima kasih Sango dan maafkan aku.. Ini keputusanku karena Ia telah memilihnya juga.. Kau tau? _Aku lelah sekali.._"

Sango mendengarkannya baik-baik. Iapun menetapkan hati dan mengangguk memahami. Ia tidak ingin Kagome pergi, tapi Ia juga tidak mungkin melihatnya kesakitanya seperti ini, bebannya terlalu berat hingga membuatnya lelah. "Jaga dirimu kalau begitu.." bisiknya pada Kagome.

Kagome mencoba tersenyum, diangkatnya ransel itu dan berjalan keluar dengan tertatih. "Jaga Sango dan Shippo untukku, Miroku.. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kalau Kau melirik… gadis lain," ucap Kagome mencoba bercanda terakhir kalinya. Miroku tersenyum getir.

"Jaga kesehatannmu, Kaede," Kaede mengangguk pasti mendengarnya. Ya, ini keputusan Kagome, mereka tidak berhak menjadi penghalang apapun untuk gadis itu.

"_Sayonara…_," bisik Kagome lirik, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Shippo yang menangis memanggilnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir, setidaknya bagi Kagome. Ia akan menyerah kali ini.

"Selamat tinggal Inuyasha…"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Halo! untuk Kalian yang sudah mengenalku dan Salam kenal! untuk Kalian yang belum kukenal. hehehe... Aku kembali menumpang lewat di fandom Inuyasha ini, dan buat cerita kembali :-) Aku tidak tau apakah cerita ini bagus atau tidak, kalau pembaca tidak suka atau banyak 'silent readers', aku tidak akan melanjutkannya. Aku menerima semua kritik dan saran ataupun flame (yang membangun tentunya) ;-).

Salam untuk kalian semua, Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!

Kedip centil, dari orang 'unik' yang difitnah aneh,

_**Diinaa Ajeng Puspita.**_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Dicoba berapakali-pun percuma, sekuat apapun Ia menghentakan kakinya keras-keras, Sumur itu tidak lagi terbuka untuknya. Dan Inuyasha tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Kagome.

* * *

Anak laki-laki berumur sekitar empat tahun itu duduk di samping Shippo, perhatian tertuju pada perapian di pondok rumah Kaede. Inuyasha menatapnya. Tubuh anak itu tidak kurus juga gemuk, wajahnya begitu manis dengan mata dan rambutnya yang hitam. Bibir merah yang mengerucut serta pipi putihnya yang bulat membuat Sango menahan diri untuk tidak segera memeluknya erat.

Miroku mengusap rambut anak itu yang begitu halus, "Siapa namamu? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Dimana ibumu?" tanya pendeta itu beruntuk.

Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu persatu orang asing yang baru saja ia temui. Berusaha menahan tangisnya, dengan gemetar ia menjawab, "Namaku Kakeru... eum.., Ji-san...," jawabnya takut-takut.

"Higurashi... Kakeru..."

* * *

**RnR, Onegai?**


	2. Regret

**Disclaimer:** INUYASHA belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Storyline belongs to ME!

**Warning:** Typo (s), OOC, OC, dan keanehan lainnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Semuanya sudah berakhir, setidaknya bagi Kagome. Ia akan menyerah kali ini.

"Selamat tinggal Inuyasha…"

.

.

_**My Dearest 2**_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

"KONGGOSOHAA!"

Satu serangan Inuyasha hempaskan pada siluman besar di hadapannya. Kikyo tampak kelelahan di sampingnya. Rupanya ia tepat pada waktunya. Kiyo benar-benar dalam kesulitan.

"Inuyasha? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" mata Kikyo menyipit melihat kedatangan Inuyasha tiba-tiba.

"Aku datang menyelamatkanmu.. Aku.. khawatir.."

"Bagimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Kikyou lagi dengan cepat.

Inuyasha tidak menjawab dan terdiam. ISango, Miroku dan Shippo mungkin baik-baik saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kagome? Apakah gadis itu masih di sana dan menunggunya kembali? Berbeda dengan Inuyasha, Kikyo berpikir keras pada Kagome. Mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang menjadi reinkarnasinya tersebut. Ya.. Kikyo mencemaskannya setelah apa yang diketahuinya dari Naraku.

"Kembalilah pulang," ucap Kikyo memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Kembali dan jaga Kagome baik-baik," begitulah pesan Kikyo padanya, membuat Inuyasha mendongak menatap wajahnya dengan keheranan. Apa yang Kikyo bicarakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Naraku.. Naraku berencana mengambil kekuatan yang lebih besar.. Aku tidak tau apa itu. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Kagome.. entah kenapa.. Kembalilah dan jagalah ia baik-baik di sampingmu, perasaanku tidak enak," jelas gadis Miko itu panjang lebar seraya menuntut Inuyasha untuk segera kembali pulang.

Inuyasha terpaku pada pandangan Kikyo yang begitu meyakinkan. Hanyo itu menelan ludah paksa, kakinya bergerak melangkah mundur secara perlahan, matanya menatap lekat pada Kikyo lalu ia bergegas berlari meninggalkan Kikyo di dalam hutan.

.

.

"Sialan!" maki Inuyasha kasar.

Baru saja ia kembali untuk menyelamatkan Kikyo dan ia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Ia kembali dengan hanya menemukan Sango dan Shippo yang tengah menangis, Kaede yang tertunduk dalam diam dan Miroku yang menatapnya dalam kemarahan. Ia melihat keempat orang itu berkumpul bersama, tanpa Kagome.

Melihat wajah-wajah pucat dan sedih merekea, membuat Inuyasha segera menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa Kagome telah pergi ke zamannya, telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan apapun Ia bergegas menyusul Kagome. Dan di sinilah Ia berada…

"BRENGSEK!" ia kembali memaki dengan kasar.

Di sinilah kini ia berada. Di dalam kedalaman sumur pemakan tulang, dengan penyesalan luar biasa. Dicoba berapa kali-pun percuma, sekuat apapun iamenhentakkan kedua kakinya keras-keras, sumur itu tidak lagi terbuka untuknya. Dan membuat Inuyasha tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Kagome.

Ada apa dengan sumur pemakan tulang ini? Rusakkah? Atau… Kagome yang menutupnya sendiri? Mencoba menghalangi Inuyasha untuk kembali padanya. Kemungkinan yang kedua itu membuat hatinya sakit. Begitu perih seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan, sesuatu yang tidak berwujud.

"Buka! Buka, sumur brengsek!" geramnya kesal.

Dengan tangannya yang terkepal ia memukul dasar sumur itu, dan tengan cakar kukunya yang panjang ia mengais tanah sumur mencoba mencari jalan keluar… jalan untuk bertemu Kagome.

Tidak bisa… percuma… tidak terbuka… inuyasha tida berhenti menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh yang telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang kali… berulang-ulang tanpa bisa ia hitung berapa jumlah tepatnya. Dan saat inilah ia menangis dalam diam,

"Kagome….,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_4 years later…_**

**.**

**.**

Embun pagi yang sejuk, kicauan sekelompok burung yang merdu, langit biru cerah dilapisi gumpala awan putih indah.. ya.. Sekali lagi untuk hari yang biasa.. benar-benar biasa…

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango menukik cepat seraya melemparkan hiraikotsunya memotong delapan kaki siluman laba-laba besar. Siluman itu terjatuh dengan bunyi berdebum yang keras.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

Dan dalam satu hempasan kekuatannya, Inuyasha mendorong siluman itu dan menyerangnya, membuat tubuh si laba-laba menjadi bentuk yang terpecah-pecah ke beberapa bagian. "Ambil pecahannya, Shippo!" dengan sigap dengan tubuhnya yang kecil ia melompat mengambil pecahan Shikon no tama di antara daging-daging siluman.

Daging-daging itu berdetak dan bergerak, mencoba menyatukan diri kembali, namun, dengan cepat Miroku melepas tasbih di sekeliling lengannya, "KAZE NO KIZU!" dan lubang angin miliknya menyedot bagian-bagian si siluman masuk tanpa tersisa. Sudah selesai.

Inuyasha menyimpan kembali tessaiga dan melihat Shippo berjalan ke arah Sango yang segera turun dari pangkuan Kirara. Siluman rubah kecil itu menyerahkan pecahan itu padanya dan Sango menerimanya. "Kalau ada Kagome, pasti lebih cepat mengumpulkannya," ucap Shippo lirih hanya pada Sango.

Inuyasha mendengarnya, dengan jelas. Sudah empat tahun berlalu. Berminggu-minggu ia terus menunggu. Terduduk diam bersandar pada tepi sumur, mengharap Kagome datang dengan kejutan padanya. Ya.. ia sudah melewati masa-masa itu, hingga membuatnya menjadi hari-hari yang biasa..

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sango seraya memeriksa keadaan lubang angin di lengan Miroku. Miroku tersenyum senang mendapat perhatian gadis cantik itu, ia mengangguk lalu bergerak maju mencium Sango tanpa malu-malu. Dan karena ulahnya itulah ia terlempar jauh dengan pipi merah terkena tamparan.

"Baka! Kita sedang dalam perjalanan pulang! Penduduk desa bisa melihatnya!" omel Sango dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Merona karena malu.

"Miroku memang tidak penah punya malu," ejek Shippo yang melompat naik ke atas bahu Sango bersama Kirara.

Inuyasha berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka di belakang, tersenyum kecil karena kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menatap Miroku yang masih tak tau malu kembali berjalan bersisian dengan Sango, menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sango dan Miroku sudah menikah berbulan-bulan yang lalu… diadakan dengan sederhana dengan Kaede sebagai penghulunya. Kohaku datang melihat sebentar, Rin juga datang membawa bunga ditemani Jaken yang menggerutu merasa kerepotan. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sesshomaru mengawasinya di kejauhan. Koga datang bersama dengan Ayame, gadis serigala yang menjadi pasangannya.

Dan dengan mengenang itu semua, membuat Inuyasha kembali teringat pada Kagome. Detik kemudian Ia tersentak mendapati Shikon no tama yang dibawanya bergetar pelan, memancarkan panas yang tidak biasa. Secepat mungkin ia berhenti dan berdoa, memohon untuk bertemu Kagome, ia tau ini tidak mungkin berhasil, tapi rasa panas pada pecahan ini… membuatnya berharap.

**.**

**.**

Dengan panik, para penduduk berlari menjauh. Berteriak meminta tolong dan keluar dari dalam hutan. Membuat Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango juga Shippo menoleh keheranan. Sango membantu sosok gadis yang terjatuh dan bertanya padanya.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran besar di hutan!" jelas gadis itu kembali berlari menjauh.

Di dekat pinggiran hutan dilihatnya oleh mereka seorang Pria dengan baju lusuh mencoba kembali masuk ke dalam. Namun, panas api yang membara membuatnya takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Pria itu menangis meraung-raung.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Miroku

"Istriku juga Anakku masih di dalam hutan! Bagaimana Ini? Aku.. Aku..," Pria itu tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, ia tersendat-sendat kembali menangis.

"Kami akan mencoba menolongnya, Kau tinggal di sini Sango. Ayo, Inuyasha!" seru Miroku seraya melemparkan beberapa kertas mantra miliknya, mencoba membuat jalan pada dinding api di depannya, Inuyasha berlari menyusul pendeta itu masuk ke dalam.

Teriakan meminta tolong menjadi pedoman bagi mereka untuk menemukan Ibu dan Anak itu. Di tengah api yang bergejolak, sang Ibu mengeratkan pelukan pada anaknya, segera saja Miroku memapah sang Ibu keluar dari kobaran api bersama anaknya yang masih kecil.

Baru saja Inuyasha akan ikut membantunya, telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara tangisan. "Kau dengar itu?" tanyanya pada Miroku. Pendeta itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, "Dengar apa?" tanyanya balik keheranan.

"Kau duluan!" Inuyasha berseru dan berbalik ke dalam hutan mencari suara tangisan tersebut. Diacuhkannya panggilan Miroku, ia terus berlari menembus hutan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok kecil tengah terduduk menangis kencang.

Inuyasha menghampiri anak itu, menatap wajahnya yang basah karena tak berhenti menangis. Tanpa sadar ia memeluknya erat. Sesuatu dalam diri anak itu menariknya kuat, membuat Inuyasha berpikir untuk melindunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inuyasha lembut. Anak itu tidak menjawab dan tidak berhenti menangis juga. Inuyasha melepas Pakaian tikus api miliknya, menyelimuti si anak dengan benda tersebut, memastikan setiap inci tubuhnya agar tidak terluka. Inuyasha menggendongnya dan berlari keluar hutan.

**.**

**.**

Anak laki-laki berumur sekitar empat tahun itu duduk di samping Shippo, perhatian tertuju pada perapian di pondok rumah Kaede. Inuyasha menatapnya. Kimono coklat anak itu kotor akibat asap kebakaran tadi. Tubuh anak itu tidak kurus juga tidak gemuk, wajahnya begitu manis dengan mata dan rambutnya yang hitam. Bibir merah yang mengerucut serta pipi putihnya yang bulat membuat Sango menahan diri untuk tidak segera memeluknya erat.

Inuyasha membawanya pulang, setelah memastikan pada seluruh penduduk desa mengenai identitas anak ini. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengaku menjadi orang tuanya.

Miroku mengusap rambut anak itu yang begitu halus, "Siapa namamu? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya pendeta itu beruntun.

Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu persatu orang asing yang baru saja ia temui. Berusaha menahan tangisnya, dengan gemetar ia menjawab, "Namaku Kakeru... eum.., Ji-san...," jawabnya takut-takut.

"Higurashi... Kakeru..."

Inuyasha mengeryit heran memandang anak itu, rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia berpikir keras namun tidak menemukan jawabannya. Ia menghampirinya, duduk di dekatnya dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Inuyasha.

"Dimana Ibumu?" Inuyasha mengulangi pertanyaan Miroku dengan lembut.

Kakeru menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau… Aku ingin bertemu Ibu dan ayahku…." Kakeru mulai menagis. Inuyasha dan lainnya menatapnya prihatin.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu, Kami akan mengantarmu kembali pada keluargamu," Sango mencoba menghibur, dipelukya Kakeru dan tak lama setelahnya, anak itu jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu lebih Kakeru bersama Mereka, ia sudah melupakan kesedihannya, di temani Shippo dan Kirara yang mengajaknya bermain. Namun, ada kalanya ia kembali menangis tatkala mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, Inuyasha bergegas memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Inuyasha tidak sadar betapa ia menyayangi Kakeru sedalam ini.

Suatu siang yang lumayan terik, sebuah pusaran angin mendekat dan dari dalamnya muncul sosok sang ketua siluman serigala. Koga datang dengan kecemasan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Naraku… bergerak. Mengirim pasukan siluman memporak-porandakan tempat-tempat!" katanya. Setelah menikah dengan Ayame, sikap Inuyasha melunak dan melupakan permusuhan mereka. Walaupun begitu, Koga masih sedikit kecewa dan marah pada apa yang terjadi pada Kagome.

"Aku.. Aku memberi tau kalian untuk hati-hati, kawananku di daerah utara di serang… Hati-hatilah, Aku hanya memperingati kalian, sampai jumpa!" Koga berlari pergi.

Tepat setelah Koga berlari pergi, sosok seorang Miko terlihat. Miko itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. Ia berjalan ditopang busurnya untuk penahan, wajahnya terlihat sayu kesakitan dengan luka tubuh yang cukup besar.

"KIKYO!"

Cepat Inuyasha menggendong Kikyo, membawa tubuhnya yang terluka parah ke dalam pondok Kaede. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sango sedikit panik. Ia membantu Kaede mempersiapkan beberapa tanaman obat.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu, Kini mereka bisa bernafas lega mengetahui keadaan Kiyo yang semakin membaik. Mereka semua terdiam, namun tanpa di sangka, Kakeru bergerak maju mendekati tubuh Kikyo yang terbaring lemah.

"Kenapa..?"

"Ada apa Kakeru?" tanya Shippo

Kakeru memandang para orang dewasa di dekatnya, tangannya terjulur mengusap wajah putih Kikyo, anak itu menggigit bibir mungilnya, "Kenapa… Orang ini mirip sekali dengan Ibu..?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara, semua terpana pada pertanyaan yang diajukan anak kecil itu. Inuyasha menatap Kakeru tak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan anak itu? Mungkinkah..? Mungkinkah…?

"Siapa nama Ibumu?" tanya Sango tampak terburu-buru.

"Kagome… Higurashi Kagome…" setelah itu, Kakeru mulai menangis, segera Sango memeluknya erat."Kagome-chan? Kau anaknya? Ya tuhan…" Sango ikut terisak masih dengan Kakeru dalam pelukannya.

Miroku terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kaede menutup mulut tak percaya. "Kagome-sama?" bisik Miroku lirih memikirkan sesuatu.

Inuyasha tercekat. Pernyataan Kakeru menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.. Kagome.. sudah memiliki keluarga, Bocah kecil yang selalu disayanginya ini adalah anaknya. Inuyasha mencengkram dadanya erat. Yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah, Kagome bukan lagi miliknya..

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih untuk para Readers, Reviewer dan Silent Reader. Fuuh.. melelahkan juga mengerjakan fic ini seharian. tapi kuharap kalian tida kecewa. Saya mohon kritik/saran-nya lagi ya!

**Status: _HIATUS_**

Kedip centil,


	3. Kakeru

"Siapa nama Ibumu?"

"Kagome… Higurashi Kagome…"

Inuyasha tercekat. Pernyataan Kakeru menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.. Kagome.. sudah memiliki keluarga, Bocah kecil yang selalu disayanginya ini adalah anaknya. Inuyasha mencengkram dadanya erat. Yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah, Kagome bukan lagi miliknya..

* * *

.

.

_**My Dearest 2**_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

Kikyo bergerak perlahan mencoba bangun dari posisi tertidurnya. Gadis miko itu memandang sekeliling, menerka keadaan di sekitarnya.

"_Kaa-san.._ aku ingin bertemu ibuku..,"

Suara tangis , mau tidak mau membuat Kikyo menoleh pada seorang anak yang tengah memeluk Sango erat.

"_Dia..?_"

Semua mata beralih pada Kikyo. Mereka seperti baru menyadari bahwa Kikyo telah siuman. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kak?" tanya Kaede pertama kali.

"Anak itu..,"

Kikyo tidak menanggapi Kaede. Ia menatap lekat sosok kecil di depannya, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, membuat perasaannya aneh dalam sekejap. Kakeru memutar posisinya berhadapan dengan Kikyo. Bocah itu tidak mengerti mengapa wajah Kikyo begitu serupa dengan milik ibunya, membuat rasa rindu Kakeru pada Kagome semakin besar. Sementara Kikyo, yang berkeyakinan akan perasaannya menyadari sesuatu.

"Dia..," sekali lagi Kikyo bertanya. Kali ini ia berniat memastikan.

"Dia anak Kagome-sama, namanya Kakeru..," jawab Miroku.

Kikyo sedikit terbelak. Ia mendekati Kakeru dan menyentuh sisi wajah anak itu. Dua matanya menatap tajam, menerka sesuatu. Kakeru tersentak mendapati tangan dingin menyentuh kulitnya, dan.. rasanya, seperti sesuatu keluar dalam tubuhnya, entah apa.

Gerakan tangan Kikyo terhenti. Ia terdiam barang beberapa detik dan kemudian berdiri bangun. "Aku harus pergi.. tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini,"

Hampir saja Kikyo terjatuh kalau saja Inuyasha tidak segera menopangnya. "Kau mau kemana? Keadaanmu tidak sedang baik-baik saja," kata sang Hanyo khawatir.

Kikyo menatap Inuyasha dengan pandangan penuh arti, "Aku harus pergi..," ia terdiam lalu melirik Kakeru yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah menahan tangis. "Aku akan memastikan.. sesuatu," lanjut Kikyo lagi. Ia mendorong tubuh Inuyasha menjauh dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah tertidur,"

"Mungkin kelelahan setelah lama menangis," Sango mengusap rambut hitam Kakeru lembut.

Semua terdiam dan memusatkan perhatian pada Kakeru yang tertidur di pangkuan Sango. Shippo mendekatinya, Miroku menyentuh wajah Kakeru perlahan, "Aku.. benar-benar tidak disangka, di anak dari Kagome-sama.. _dia mendahuluiku_," kata si pendeta dengan nada canda terselip di pada kalimatnya.

Sango tersenyum, "Setelah empat tahun berlalu, Kagome menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai dan akhirnya memiliki keluarga. Aku mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusannya. Kalau Kagome-chan bahagia, Aku pun ikut bahagia.." ucapnya.

Inuyasha memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Melihat Kakeru, membuatnya kembali memikirkan Kagome. _Brengsek!_ Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, semuanya dibalas dengan kehadiran bocah ini. Inuyasha selalu menunggunya kapanpun, ia mengunjungi sumur pemakan tulang hanya untuk gagal mencoba menembus waktu. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berada di sisi _Goshinboku_, berharap Kagome juga ada di sana di waktunya, agar ia bisa setidaknya merasakan kehadiran gadis itu.

Inuyasha begitu merindukan Kagome di sini, dan ternyata gadis itu telah memiliki orang lain di sana. _Brengsek!_ Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kakeru, ataupun Kagome. Ia bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengutuk lelaki sialan yang berani merebut miliknya. Ini bukan salah mereka, sama sekali bukan. Ini.. salahnya. Ini semua salahnya… betapa besar kesalahannya.

_Brengsek!_ Dan sekali lagi Inuyasha memaki, untuk kebodohannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu terduduk di sisi tempat tidur. Meredam isak tangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangannya. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus dari biasanya, karena tidak ada sesuap-pun makanan masuk dalam tubuhnya. Di sampingnya, seorang lelaki tampan duduk menungguinya dengan sabar.

"Sudah seminggu… dan tidak ada kabar apapun darinya..,"

Lelaki itu mengelus lembut punggung gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya, "Tenanglah, kita sudah meminta bantuan dari kepolisian, bukan?"

"Tidak ada! Kepolisian tidak mendapatkannya! Tidak ada kabar sama sekali! Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia sedang kelaparan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia menjadi sakit? Bagaimana kalau.. kalau ada orang yang menyakitinya..?" kalimat gadis itu terputus dan ia kembali menangis.

"Jangan menangis, kau harus percaya padanya.. jangan berfikiran negatif seperti itu,"

"Aku.. Aku khawatir.. Aku.. _Aku Ibunya_,"

Lelaki tampan itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, menyeka bekas air mata yang masih begitu basah dengan jarinya. "_Aku juga ayahnya, kan_? Kau tidak boleh lemah seperti ini, kita pasti akan menemukannya," itu menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis. Betapa bahagia hati lelaki itu melihat ukiran senyum akhirnya kembali terlihat pada wajah gadis itu, segera ia memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Sementara sang lelaki mengucap kata-kata yang menenangkan, gadis itu memikirkan sesuatu, menyadari apa yang mungkin menjadi tempat dimana anaknya berada. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ketahui dan dikunjungi orang lain selain dirinya, suatu tempat dimana adanya perbedaan waktu, suatu tempat yang pernah ia coba lupakan untuk_ selamanya._

**.**

**.**

"Aku.. ingin mencoba.. _ke sana_," kalimat itu mengambang dalam suara. Lelaki tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan sang gadis mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja di sudut kamar.

"Kau mau.. _ke sana_?" tanya lelaki itu mengulang. Gadis itu mengangguk pasti, digenggamnya botol kaca kecil dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya. "Aku akan mencoba mencarinya _di sana_..," jawab gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah tertutup? Sudah tak berfungsi lagi?"

"Aku.. aku akan mencoba!"

Lelaki itu menunduk, memikirkan kembali apa yang menjadi pilihan gadis yang begitu ia cintai. Ia mengerti, dan sudah lama sekali ia mengerti, gadis itu telah menceritakan segalanya, semuanya pada dirinya. Saat itu ia senang sekali gadis itu bisa jujur terhadapnya, tapi kali ini, ia merasa begitu gelisah membiarkan gadis itu kembali ke sana.. bagaimana kalau.. _bagaimana kalau.._

"Yuki-kun?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan diri sendiri. Ini semua demi anak mereka. Begitu mereka menemukan anak itu, mereka akan kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Lelaki itu mencoba menenangkan diri, ia menyayangi keduanya, dan ia tidak akan kehilangan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, berhati-hatilah saat kau pergi," ucapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum atas pengertian yang diberikan lelaki itu. Ia tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Dan ia pun juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama besarnya.

Gadis itu kemudian bersiap, dan memutuskan membawa sebuah tas kecil berisi benda-benda yang memungkinkan akan berguna di tempat itu. Lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kuil tempat sumur itu berada. Lelaki tampan itu membantunya menaiki sisi sumur. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mencoba menangkap sosok yang mungkin akan dirindukan nantinya.

"Selamat jalan, hati-hatilah!"

Dan selesai kalimat itu diucapkan, sang gadis melompat dan menghilang tertelan cahaya biru yang berkilau dari dalam sumur.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Karena terlalu berbahaya, aku tidak mau membiarkanmu terluka,"

Kakeru tak puas dengan jawaban yang Sango berikan padanya. Hari ini, kelompok itu akan kembali berpergian mencari pecahan shikon no tama dan akan kembali menjelang malam.

"Aku bosan sendirian.."

"Shippo-chan akan menemanimu, Kakeru," jawab Miroku dan di setujui dengan anggukan Shippo di sampingnya. "Kita akan menunggu di pondok Kaede dan bermain di sana," ucap Shippo.

Wajah Kakeru mengerut, ia berlari mendekati Inuyasha dan menarik hakama merahnya. "Paman… biarkan aku ikut kalian.. aku bosan di sini.." katanya pada sang Hanyo. Inuyasha tak ingin memandangnya. Namun, entah kenapa kehadiran bocah ini tidak bisa ia hiraukan. Ia tidak menanggapi permintaan Kakeru dan terus memandang wajahnya. Memperhatikan bocah itu yang terus merengek meminta ikut bersama mereka.

Namun, detik kemudian Kakeru terdiam. Ia menoleh kea rah hutan dan memandang lurus ke sana, membuat yang lain dibuat bingung akan sikapnya. "Kakeru-kun?" tanya Sango mencoba menyadarkannya. Kakeru tetap diam dan mengawasi entah apa di dalam hutan.

Sango menjadi khawatir dan melirik Miroku yang juga menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Kau kenapa Kakeru-kun?" tanya Sango lagi seraya menjajarkan tubuhnya setinggi tubuh bocah itu.

"_Kaa-san,_"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Ada.. Ibu..,_" lirihnya pelan.

Dan detik itu juga Inuyasha merasakan hal yang berbeda, Ia tersentak menyadari sesuatu yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Harum tubuh seseorang yang tidak pernah ia lupakan, sesorang yang telah lama ini begitu ia rindukan. Dengan segera Inuyasha berlari pergi. Ia berlari begitu cepat, dan semakin lama aroma ini semakin dalam memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Ia berhenti berlari, dan di sinilah ia berdiri. Terpana pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tidak berubah kecuali rambut hitamnya yang kini memanjang melewati pinggul dan rupanya yang semakin cantik.

"Kagome..,"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Okeh.. lihat, sudah kulanjutkan, bukan? ayo, aku menagih kritikan kalian. senang sekali rasanya banyak yang menyukai cerita ini. kupikir akan mebosankan. tapi tidak tau deh, gimana ke depannya. Kalau memang ada kekurang, silahkan bilang saja ya? dan untuk masalah typo.. fuh, angkat tangan deh! padahal aku sudah mencoba teliti tapi tetap saja..

terima kasih untuk;

**Angchin, Eurekabigail, Hanaxyneziel, Ayumi Phantomhive, , XMione, Lucukucing, nene137** (aku menduga kau ini KyuMin shipper :P), **Cui'Pz Cherry** yang telah berbaik hati untuk menghargaiku dengan meninggalkan jejak.

terima kasih juga untuk kalian semua Silent Reader dan kamu yang membaca ini!

Ps: kira-kira kalian setuju enggak, aku buat Sessho x Kagome :-) (numpang tanya)

_Salam manis dan kedipan centil!_

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


	4. Coming Back

**Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.**

* * *

Ia berhenti berlari, dan di sinilah ia berdiri. Terpana pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tidak berubah kecuali rambut hitamnya yang kini memanjang melewati pinggul dan rupanya yang semakin cantik.

"Kagome..,"

**.**

**.**

_**My Dearest 4**_

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, saling terpana pada sosok di hadapannya. Namun, Kagome lebih cepat menguasai emosinya. Wajahnya kembali datar setelah keterkejutannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jangan salah paham,"

"…"

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk.. _mengganggumu_. Aku mencari seseorang,"

Inuyasha tercekat mendengarnya. Itukah kalimat pertama yang Kagome ucapkan untuknya? Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, setelah sekian lama ia merindukan atensi gadis itu di sampingnya… kalimat bernada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Kagome-lah yang ia dapatkan. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali… seberapa besar kesalahannya? Sebegitu bencinya kah gadis itu padanya?

Kagome memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, melihat kembali tempat yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia lupakan dalam kenangannya. Hutan yang mengelilinginya, udara segar yang berbanding terbalik dengan udara di kota industri pada waktunya.. dan pohon besar _Goshinboku._

Tanpa disadari Kagome, Inuyasha mendekat. Hanyo itu menarik lengan Kagome dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Inuyasha tidak lagi peduli pada apa yang akan Kagome lakukan padanya. Ia tidak peduli pada pukulan-pukulan gadis itu pada tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri. Inuyasha hanya begitu merindukannya… _sangat._

Kagome tidak tau harus melakukan apa agar Inuyasha melepaskan pelukannya. Ia harus segera bergegas mencari anaknya yang hilang. Ia harus pergi mencarinya. Dan dengan mengerahkan segala tenaganya, ia mendorong tubuh Inuyasha menjauh.

"Kagome..?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu di sini,"

Kagome kembali terdiam dan kemudian beranjak pergi, ia putuskan untuk mengunjungi pondok Kaede… ia mencoba mengingat jalan dalam hutan yang sudah empat tahun ia tinggalkan. Berusaha untuk tidak meminta bantuan pada Inuyasha yang memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kecemasan Kagome semakin dalam. Dua iris matanya tak berhenti mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari kemungkinan tanda-tanda keberadaan anak lelakinya. Bagaimna kalau ternyata Ia tidak ada di sini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu tidak pernah berada di sini? Bagaimana kalau..-

"Kaa-chan!"

Teriakan lantang seorang anak kecil meruntuhkan kekhawatiran Kagome begitu saja. Entah bagaimana, kecemasan dalam hatinya meluap tak tersisa. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan ia menangis terharu. Dengan segera ia mendekap Kakeru yang berlari ke arahnya erat. Betapa leganya ia mengetahui Kakeru baik-baik saja.. sehat, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"_Gomen ne_ Kaa-chan.. aku.. sudah nakal," Kakeru menangis. Kagome menggeleng pelan, tanda bahwa ia tidak menyalahkan anak itu sama sekali.

"Aku rindu sekali pada Kaa-chan,"

Kakeru memeluk Kagome lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis di bahu wanita yang menjadi ibunya itu. Kagome tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala anak lelakinya. "Ibu juga, Kakeru.." bisik Kagome.

Inuyasha menatap nanar pada adegan di depannya. Kagome kembali ke sini untuk bertemu Kakeru.. anaknya.. bagaimana ia bisa menjadi besar kepala dan mengharapkan Kagome untuk kembali padanya?

"Kagome…-chan..?"

Kagome mendongak dan melihat Sango, Miroku, Shippo dan Kirara yang tengah terpaku melihat kehadirannya. Sango menangis dan berjalan cepat kea rah Kagome dan memeluk gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya erat. Shippo melompat dari bahu Miroku dengan senang dan ikut menerjang Kagome dengan pelukannya.

"Kami rindu sekali padamu, Kagome," ucap Shippo seraya tersedu.

Kagome mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada siluman rubah kecil itu, "Begitupun Aku, Shippo.. tapi, aku harus segera pulang,"

Inuyasha terbelak mendengarnya. Secepat itukah Kagome akan pergi? Pergi meninggalkannya kembali? Setelah penolakkan Kagome terhadapnya, Inuyasha berharap kalau Kagome bisa di tempat ini setidaknya lebih lama.. kenapa gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali pulang begitu cepat? Ada apa? Apa ini… karena dirinya?

Kagome berjongkok untuk menyemakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kakeru dan menatap anak itu, "Ayo kita pulang, Kakeru.."

Kakeru terdiam, dua sisi pipinya menggembung manis sekali. "Tidak bisakah kita berada di sini lebih lama? Aku masih ingin bermain dengan nenek Kaede, bibi Sango, Pama Miroku, Shippo dan.. paman Inuyasha.." lirih bocah berumur empat tahun itu.

Kagome tertegun. Sudah seakrab inikah Kakeru dengan Mereka? Dengannya..? kagome mengusap wajah Kakeru lembut. "Kita harus pulang… Kakek, Baa-chan merindukanmu di rumah.. Pamanmu Souta dan Yuki-kun tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu.. Ayo kita pu-.."

"Yuki-kun? Siapa dia Kagome-chan? Saudaramu?" tanya Sango segera memotong ucapan Kagome. Kagome terdiam dan kakeru-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis pembasmi siluman itu,

"Yuki-kun itu ayahku! Dia ayah yang hebat sekali! Dia sering membelikan mainan baru untukku! Dia sering mengajakku dan Kaa-chan piknik dan pergi ke taman bermain!" kata Kakeru penuh semangat.

"Jadi.. dia suamimu, Kagome-sama?"

Berbeda dengan Sango dan Miroku yang tertawa kecil, Inuyasha mencengkram haori merahnya. Ia tidak suka saat mendengar penjelasan menggebu-gebu Kakeru tentang.. ayahnya… jadi, karena lelaki bernama Yuki itu yang membuat kagome ingin segera pulang?

Alis Hanyo itu berkerut. Dan sekali lagi hatinya teremas sakit sekali… mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kagome bukan lagi miliknya untuk kedua kalinya ternyata membuatnya terasa sesak. Kalau saha sewaktu 'itu' ia tetap berada di sisi Kagome, maka dapat dipastikan kalau gadis itu tidak akan pergi dan menikah dengan pria lain. Kalau saja Kagome tidak pergi, maka Inuyasha-lah yang akan menandainya sebagai _mate_-nya… ia dan Kagome akan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.. atau kalau memang seperti itu, mungkin saja pada akhirnya Kakeru tidak menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Paman' tapi memanggilnya 'Tou-san'…. Dan sekali lagi ia memikirkan itu semakin dalam, hatinya mencelos. Ia berharap sekali semuanya bisa terulang agar ia bisa memperbaikinya.

Kakeru memandang dengan pandangan memelas pada ibunya, "Ayo kita tinggal di sini sebentar lagi, Kaa-chan.. setelah itu aku janji akan pulang..,"

Baru saja Kagome ingin memprotes, Sango membuka mulut, "Ayolah Kagome-chan.. bersamalah dengan kami sebentar lagi.. Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau memutuskan untuk kembali pulang?"

"Benar Kagome-sama.. setidaknya biarkan Kami bersamamu sebentar lagi.." Miroku ikut menyambung perkataan istrinya.

"Kumohon Kagome… " pinta Shippo hampir menangis.

Kagome menatap mereka dengan begitu bingung.. Ia juga merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya di sini, tapi ia harus segera pulang.. ia tidak mau membuat semua orang di rumahnya khawatir lebih lagi. Namun, setelah beberapa menit dilalui dengan bujukan-bujukan sahabat dan anaknya, Kagome menyerah.

"Baik. Hanya sampai besok, dan aku akan kembali ke zamanku bersama Kakeru.."

Pernyataan Kagome di tanggapi dengan senang. Begitupun Inuyasha yang sedari tadi diam. Ia bahagia dan bersyukur sekali Kagome akan tinggal di sini walau hanya sampai besok. Tapi ini.. sudah cukup.. entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Ia akan mencoba berbicara dengan kagome, menjelaskan semuanya, dan menyatakan perasaannya kembali….

* * *

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

**Question (Q):** Kagome benar-benar menikah? Lalu Inuyasha?

**Answer (A):** Rahasia perusahaan :)

**Q:** Siapa itu Yuki?

**A:** 'Ayah' Kakeru.. tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya

**Q:** Apa tokoh Yuki ada di Manga atau muncul di anime-nya?

**A:** Tidak. Yuki murni karakter OC buatanku.

**Q:** Kakeru pakai marga Kagome? Lalu umur Kakeru terasa aneh..

**A:** Tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya.. aku bakal terangin semuanya, kok!

**Q:** Update dong!

**A:** Ini sudah Update, baca ya.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu,

**Q:** Kok pendek? Buat yang lebih panjang..

**A:** Aku sudah berusaha dan jujur sulit sekali.. jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf..

**Q:** Fic 'Aku Dalam Hatimu' dilanjutnya kapan?

**A:** Itu sih.. tergantung pembacanya… -_-'

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Kebetulan Kau masih di sini, Kagome! Untung saja!" seru Kaede. Wanita tua itu menarik lengan Kagome agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagome heran. Ia harus segera pulang, ia tidak ingin ditunda lebih lama lagi. Jadi sekarang, ada apa lagi ini?

"Salah seorang penduduk desa, terkena _Shoki_.. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memurnikannya,"

**.**

**.**

Kagome tidak tau ia berada di mana.. Ia tersesat. Namun, ia terus saja menerobos semak-semak rimbun di tengah hutan seraya menggedong tubuh Kakeru yang tengah tertidur. Ia tidak peduli pada kakinya yang mungkin saja terluka atau tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar dan pulang dari sini! Dan beberapa detik Kagome teringat sesuatu. Ia tersentak dan melihat langit senja di atasnya. Ia menggigit bibir. Hatinya berdegup kencang karena khawatir. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Kenapa ia bisa begini bodoh? Malam ini.. _malam ini.._

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome menoleh dan terbelak melihat sosok yang baru saja datang. Rin menatap dalam diam dan akhirnya melambai ke arahnya. Namun, masalahnya adalah sosok yang mengikuti Rin dengan langkah pelan namun tegas di belakangnya. Dan Kagome bisa melihatnya.. sosok angkuh Sesshomaru berdiri di hadapannya.

_'Aku… harus.. segera.. pulang,'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tenang di fic ini enggak ada pairing maupun sekedar slight Sessho X Kagome. Sampai jumpa, Minna-san! **RnR, _Onegai?_**


	5. Full Moon

**belongs to TAKAHASHI RUMIKO and ME.**

* * *

"Baik. Hanya sampai besok, dan aku akan kembali ke zamanku bersama Kakeru.."

Pernyataan Kagome di tanggapi dengan senang. Begitupun Inuyasha yang sedari tadi diam. Ia bahagia dan bersyukur sekali Kagome akan tinggal di sini walau hanya sampai besok. Tapi ini.. sudah cukup.. entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Ia akan mencoba berbicara dengan kagome, menjelaskan semuanya, dan menyatakan perasaannya kembali….

**.**

**.**

**_My Dearest 5  
_**

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::**

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha tak bisa tidur semalam itu.. keinginannya untuk berbicara pada Kagome tidak bisa ia lakukan. Malam itu Kagome milik Sango, Miroku dan Shippo bukan dirinya. Dan Inuyasha mencoba memakluminya. Di saat malam telah larut, Hanyo itu menatap iri pada kehangatan yang diberikan gadis itu pada anak lelakinya. Ia memeluk, mengecup dan memanjatkan doa tidur untuk Kakeru. Betapa ingin Inuyasha untuk hadir dalam ruang lingkup itu, bersama dengan mereka.. Tapi Inuyasha tau.. _benar-benar tau.._ bahwa sosoknya tak akan pernah bisa berada di antara Mereka.

Dan siang ini Kagome bersiap pulang bersama Kakeru. Betapa Ia menyesali kebodohannya. Ia ingin bicara dengan Kagome.. lebih dari itu, Ia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu.. tidak hanya untuk sekarang, tapi selama hidupnya. Dan sekali lagi Inuyasha memanjatkan rasa syukurnya, pada kedatangan Kaede yang bergegas meminta bantuan pada Kagome.

"Kebetulan Kau masih di sini, Kagome! Untung saja!" seru Kaede. Wanita tua itu menarik lengan Kagome agar gadis itu mengikutinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kagome heran. Ia harus segera pulang, ia tidak ingin ditunda lebih lama lagi. Jadi sekarang, ada apa lagi ini?

"Ada penyerangan dari siluman-siluman. Salah seorang penduduk desa, terkena _Shoki_.. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memurnikannya," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Kagome ingin pulang. Tapi tidak akan pernah sekali dalam hidupnya untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang memerlukan bantuan, dengan kepastian hati, ia bergegas mengikuti Kaede ke desa yang lokasinya agak jauh, bersama dengan yang lainnya. Ia menolak berbicara panjang dengan Inuyasha, dan lebih memilih menaiki Kirara bersama Sango. Walau begitu, Kakeru yang merengek meminta ikut tak ingin bersamanya dan memilih bersama Pemuda hanyo itu, membuat Kagome harus mengerutkan kening, mempertanyakan bagaimana anaknya bisa begini akrab dengan Inuyasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kelelahan Kagome-chan.." ucap Sango menatap khawatir keadaan sahabat baiknya itu. Para penduduk yang terkena shoki sama sekali diluar dugaannya. Tidak hanya seorang, tetapi hampir sebagian penduduk desa. Walau Kaede juga membantunya, namun karena jumlah yang terlalu banyak tubuh Kagome juga menjadi kelelahan. Sango juga sudah membantu sebisanya.

"Sebaiknya Kau istirahat saja, Kagome-sama.." lanjut Miroku yang segera dijawab dengan gelengan kepala keras oleh Kagome. Gadis cantik itu menatap anaknya yang sedang tertidur karena lelah menunggu. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus selesaikan semua ini dan segera kembali pulang," katanya. Inuyasha mengeryit tak suka mendengarnya. Gejolak amarah kembali datang tak diduganya. Dipalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap Kagome.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Tidak bisakah kau-.."

"Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi. Aku akan kembali pulang hari ini," Kagome memotong ucapan Miroku dan berpindah ke beberapa tubuh penduduk yang tersisa. _Hampir selesai.._ ujarnya dalam hati.

Inuyasha merasa tak lagi bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan suamimu, kan?" tanyanya sarkastik. Kagome tidak menanggapinya. Walaupun begitu ia menjadi tidak berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya untuk pemurnian Shoki.

Inuyasha menggeram, "Sebegitu pentingnya kah Suamimu itu?" dan entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dengan tajam dari mulutnya, membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya, begitu juga dengan Kagome. Tangan Kagome terkepal keras, "Bukan urusanmu," lirihnya tanpa mengadakan kontak mata langsung dengan Sang Hanyo. Jawaban Kagome membuat hati Inuyasha semakin sakit. Tak ada urusan? Di mana sekarang ia berada? Apakah keberadaannya sudah tak lagi dianggap oleh gadis itu? Posisinya sudah tergantikan.. sejak itu.. sejak itu oleh orang lain, pria lain... Pria bernama Yuki, Pria yang menjadi ayah Kakeru.

"Kau reinkarnasi Kikyo! _Kau Miko!_ Kau harusnya mementingkan orang-orang yang memerlukan bantuanmu dibanding.. _dibanding pria itu!_"

Inuyasha tidak sadar apa yang tengah diucapkannya. Apa yang barus saja ia ucapkan? Apa yang ia lakukan setelah mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara dengan Kagome? Dan ketika ia barus saja menyadari kesalahannya, sudah terlambat. Kagome berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh gemetar, matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia menatap nyalang pada iris kembar emas Inuyasha.

"Kalau memang begitu.. minta tolonglah pada Kikyo! Bukan padaku! Aku beda dengannya! _Aku bukan Dia!_" dan setelah kecaman itu selesai Ia ucapkan, Kagome menggendong Kakeru dan berlari keluar pondok, menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome tidak tau ia berada di mana.. Ia tersesat. Namun, ia terus saja berlari menerobos semak-semak rimbun di tengah hutan seraya menggedong tubuh Kakeru yang tengah tertidur. Ia tidak peduli pada kakinya yang mungkin saja tergores atau terluka, atau bahkan tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan. Ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar dan pulang dari sini! Tidak dengan keberadaan Inuyasha di waktu ini. Dan beberapa detik Kagome teringat sesuatu. Ia tersentak dan melihat langit senja di atasnya. Ia menggigit bibir. Hatinya berdegup kencang karena khawatir. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Kenapa ia bisa begini bodoh? Malam ini.. _malam ini.._

_'Aku… harus.. segera.. pulang,' _rapal gadis itu berulang kali dalam pikirannya.

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok yang baru saja datang. Rin menatap dalam diam dan akhirnya melambai ke arahnya. Namun, masalahnya adalah sosok yang mengikuti gadis kecil itu dengan langkah pelan namun tegas di belakangnya. Dan Kagome bisa melihatnya.. sosok angkuh Sesshomaru berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Kagome terpaksa berhenti dan melangkah mundur.

"Ma.. Mau apa Kalian?" tanya Kagome sedikit ketakutan. Kepalanya tak berhenti menengadah memperhatikan langit yang mulai gelap.

"Berani sekali Kau berbicara tak sopan begitu dengan-.."

"Jaken!" satu seruan keras dari Sesshomaru membuat siluman kecil yang menjadi bawahannya itu terdiam. Jaken begitu takut dengan sosok besar majikannya dan menunduk meminta maaf pada Tuan Sesshomaru-nya. Ia kembali ke sisi Rin dan menatap Kagome sebal.

"Ma.. Mau apa,, Kau?" Kagome mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sesshomaru terdiam sejenak, matanya yang tajam menatap tubuh Kakeru yang berada di pelukan Kagome. Tubuh anak itu terlihat agak gemetar. Laki-laki siluman itu menyadari keanehan dalam diri anak itu dan balik menatap Kagome. "Dia berbeda..."

Kagome mengeryit. Ia tau siapa yang Sesshomaru maksud dengan 'Dia'. Gadis itu memeluk Kakeru semakin erat. "Apa maksudmu? Kakeru tidak aneh.. Dia.. Dia anak normal.."

"_Dia berbeda.._ Sesshomaru tidak pernah salah,"

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku menciumnya baunya.."

Kagome tercekat. Dan pada saat itulah suara Sango memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Disusul dengan kehadiran Miroku, Shippo, Kirara dan Inuyasha. Kagome menggigit bibir dan menatap langit kembali. _Malam sudah hadir.._ Hatinya mencelos, cengkraman Kakeru pada bahunya menguat dan sekali lagi ia menatap langit, awan-awan kelabu itu bergerak tertiup angin, menyingkir dan menampilkan sisi bulan yang semakin lama semakin terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Kagome... Aku.. Aku minta maaf.. sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu.. aku..aku-..."

"AAAARRGGH!"

Teriakan Kakeru mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di sana, Kagome mendudukan diri di atas tanah. Rasa cemas mulai menyelubungi dirinya saat dilihatnya Kakeru berteriak kesakitan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Meringkuk dalam pangkuan Kagome. Kagome tidak lagi tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.. matanya terpejam, membiarkan semuanya terjadi.. sesuatu dalam diri Kakeru yang ia sembunyikan dari para sahabatnya juga 'Dirinya'...

"Kakeru-kun!" Songo turun dari punggung Kirara, Inuyasha mendahuluinya berlari mendekati Kakeru, sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan untuk tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Kakeru malam ini. "Kakeru! Kau tidak apa-ap-.."

Langkah Inuyasha terhenti dan ia terhenyak. Pasang matanya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap tidak percaya pada perubahan pada tubuh juga sosok Kakeru. Rambut pendek yang tadinya berwarna hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi surai panjang berwarna putih yang berkilau. Manik matanya yang seindah langit malam seperti milik Kagome berubah menjadi dua keping dengan warna emas yang senada seperti miliknya. Kupingnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh telinga-telinga kecil berbulu halus, kuku jemari tangan dan kakinya membentuk cakar.. dan.. ekor putih di belakangnya..

"Ka.. keru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:  
**Aku minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update, Typo (s) yang menyebar di segala penjuru, alur yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas (mungkin?) atau bentuk kesalahan lainnya.. ah.. juga review yang tidak bisa kubalaskan saat ini. Laptopku rusak, dan aku ngebut buat chapter ini, curi-curi kesempatan memakai Laptop Kaa-san!

Aku akan HIATUS untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Ujian Nasional, SNMPTN, Ujian Tulis Bersama, Ujian Mandiri dan lain-lain.. Aku akan fokus untuk itu semua. Karena itu, pada kesempatan ini, Aku mohon doanya.. agar dipermuudahkan segala urusanku, dan mendapat nilai-nilai yang baik! AMIN. Untuk Kalian yang sama sepertiku, ayo, berjuang bersama! Semangat!

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


	6. Hurt

Rambut pendek yang tadinya berwarna hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi surai panjang berwarna putih yang berkilau. Manik matanya yang seindah langit malam seperti milik Kagome berubah menjadi dua keping dengan warna emas yang senada seperti miliknya. Kupingnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh telinga-telinga kecil berbulu halus, kuku jemari tangan dan kakinya membentuk cakar.. dan.. ekor putih di belakangnya..

"Ka.. keru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Dearest 6**_

:: Nakazawa Ayumu's Present ::

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-chan… Kaa-chan..,"

Kagome mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Kakeru. Anak itu kini meringkuk seraya memeluk tubuh ibunya jauh lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Efek bulan purnama tidak hanya merubah penampilan luarnya, tetapi juga struktur dalam tubuhnya. Darahnya akan terasa panas dan bergejolak, dan tubuhnya bergemelutuk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kakeru gemetar dan terus saja menangis, "Kaa-chan.. _itai_ (sakit)…hiks, _itai_..,"

Kagome mengecup wajah Kakeru, tangannya bergerak cepat kepala anak lelakinya lembut. "Tenang Kakeru.. ibu di sini, Kaa-chan di sini..," bisik Kagome mencoba menenangkannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Kagome sudah biasa akan hal ini, karena perubaha Kakeru selalu terjadi rutin saat dimana bulan penuh. Namun, kali ini, dengan situasi ini, mengetahui banyak orang yang mengelilinginya seperti ini, membuatnya semakin sulit. Dan tentu saja kehadiran Inuyasha lah yang paling membuatnya cemas.

Semuanya terdiam, hampir dengan waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan sampai akhirnya Kakeru terlihat lebih tenang dan akhirnya kembali tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya. Kagome menunduk, mencoba tidak membayang wajah-wajah terkejut yang tengah memandangnya. Ia terdiam, karena tidak lagi tau apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, saat Kagome hendak berdiri bangkit, sebuah suara halus menginterupsinya.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Sesshomaru-sama dan Inuyasha-sama,"

Gadis kecil bernama Rin itu berceletuk. Kakinya berlari kecil menghampiri Kagome yang masih terdiam. Rin terlalu sibuk mengelus pelan telinga Kakeru yang berbulu halus itu.

"Dia _hanyou_, sama seperti _ayahnya_,"

Kagome tercengang. Suara dingin Sesshomaru membuat semua yang ada di situ terkejut luar biasa. Mata siluman penguasa daerah barat itu kian memperhatikan Kakeru lalu tak lama kemudian beralih menatap Inuyasha.

"Ba.. Bagaimana Kau tahu kalau.. Kakeru.., Dia.. Dia adalah anak dari..-"

Miroku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Mendengar itu Sesshomaru mendengus keras, "Penciuman Sesshomaru ini lebih tajam darimu Pendeta, apalagi dengan perubahannya di bulan purnama seperti ini..," Sesshomaru diam sejenak lalu kembali memandang Inuyasha yang masih saja terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak bisa mencium bau darah dalam tubuhnya, Hanyou?" tanya Sesshomaru, membuat Inuyasha balas menatapnya. Jelas sekali wajahnya menampakan ketidakpercayaan.

"Bau anak itu… Baunya seperti dirimu,"

Mendengar itu sontak Inuyasha menatap Kagome. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat, tertutupi punggungnya yang meringkuk seraya gemetar dan surai hitam panjangnya. Semua situasi yang baru saja terjadi saat ini berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Semuanya.. tentang Kagome, tentang perubahan Kakeru.. tentang peryataan Sesshomaru… Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Apakah.. _apakah benar_? Inuyasha mulai membaui aroma sekelilingnya.. memang terasa berbeda.. setelah semua yang diucapkan Sesshomaru pada mereka semua.

"Kagome-.."

"Cukup!"

Getar suara Kagome membuat semua pasang mata beralih padanya. Tubuh gadis itu masih saja gemetar. Dengan susah payah, masih dengan menggendong Kakeru, Kagome berdiri. Ia ingin pergi.. ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.. ia ingin pulang.. pulang ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, pulang dengan membawa kakeru kembali padanya, tanpa harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diucapkannya. Ia bahkan sudah menutupi semua ini rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Kakeru hanya karena hal remeh-temeh seperti ini…

"Kakeru bukan anak siapapun! Dia anakku!"

"Kagome.. aku tidak bermaksud-.."

"Jangan mendekat!"

Suara Kagome terdengar lantang melarang Inuyasha untuk bergerak mendekatinya. Inuyasha tidak punya pilihan lain, dilihatnya kini Kagome menatapnya tajam. Rupa dan ekspresi yang sama dengan empat tahun yang lalu… saat dimana ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk kemudian menolong Kikyo. Hatinya bergemuruh saat ini, terlalu tidak tega untuk membiarkan Kagome menangis seperti itu, tapi ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan langsung dari wanita itu.. ia ingin tau lebih lebih jelas tentang semuanya.. tentang kebenaran yang selama ini tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Kalian.. tidak tau apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi padaku.. karena itu, tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian," jelas Kagome seraya mulai terisak kecil. Wanita itu tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya. Semua ini.. semua ini benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan..

Baru saja Inuyasha ingin membuka suara, angin berhembus kencang. Bau siluman tercium oleh Hanyo itu, dan dari dalam kabut sosok Byakuya sang pembuat ilusi muncul dikelilingi oleh serangga beracun Saimyosho.

"Byakuya!" pekik Sango. Dengan cepat hiraikotsu miliknya tergenggam dengan siaga. Miroku yang berada di sampingnya memandangnya heran, "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sang Hoshi-sama.

Byakuya tersenyum, tak lama pria siluman itu terkekeh kecil. Matanya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mendengus pelan, "Naraku memberi tugas untukku," jawaban Byakuya membuat semua yang ada di sana bertambah heran. Kening Inuyasha berkerut. Apa lagi yang direncanakan Naraku?

Byakuya kembali tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Naraku menyuruhku untuk membawa bocah itu.." bersamaan dengan ucapannya, salah satu tangan Byakuya menunjuk ke tempat di mana Kagome berdiri. Kagome menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang direncanakan Naraku dengan membawa anaknya? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya?

"Karena itu, _Miko_, serahkan anak itu padaku,"

Adanya perintah Byakuya membuat Kagome mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan anaknya pada siapapun. Ia akan melindungi Kakeru. Kagome memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari benda yang bisa ia jadikan senjata. Ketakutan menyergapnya, ia tidak menemukan satupun, ia bahkan tak lagi memiliki busur dan panah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia perbuat-…

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Byakuya!"

Seruan keras mau tak mau membuat Kagome tersentak dan kemudian terpana saat Inuyasha bergerak memunggunginya, bergerak menjadi tameng pelindung di depannya. Byakuya tersenyum, sepertinya ini akan sulit, pikirnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa kalah begitu saja, ini adalah perintah Naraku untuknya. Dengan satu lambaian setangkah teratai miliknya, Byakuya mulai menyerang. Sebuah ledakan besar menuju arah mereka. Inuyasha berdecih, serangan ini terlalu besar, ia harus menghindar. Ia melangkah mundur, dan dengan cekatan ia menarik Kagome dalam gendongannya lalu melompat menjauh. Inuyasha berusaha untuk tetap memfokuskan diri pada serangan-serangan beruntun dari Byakuya, namun Kagome kian memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Inuyasha mencoba mengabaikan pekikan-pekikan protes Kagome. Ia harus membawa Kagome dan Kakeru ke tempat yang lebih aman. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Kagome yang masih saja bersikeras mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri? Tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk terjatuh, Inuyasha membawa Kagome ke balik pohon besar, dan yang seperti diduganya, Kagome segera melepaskan diri dan menjauh.

"Tidak usah ikut campur! Aku bisa melindungi Kakeru dengan kekuatanku sendiri!"

Inuyasha tidak habis pikir akan sikap wanita di hadapannya ini. Inuyasha menggeram pelan, ia tahu kesalahannya, ia sadar akan hal itu dan menyesal, karena itulah kali ini ia tidak akan membuat Kagome mengambil keputusannya sendiri, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kagome begitu saja. "Kau tidak bisa melindunginya sendirian!"

"Aku bisa!" Kagome terlihat tak ingin mengalah, membuat Inuyasha kembali menggeram kesal.

"Dengan apa?!" balas Inuyasha tak sabar.

Kagome tak bisa menjawab. Gadis itu juga Inuyasha tau bahwa tidak ada yang bisa Kagome perbuat untuk menghadapi serangan Byakuya kali ini. Tidak ada senjata apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan siluman ilusi itu. Walau begitu, Inuyasha akan melindunginya, tidak peduli apa tanggapan Kagome terhadapnya. Ia tidak akan memmbiarkan Byakuya juga Naraku mengambil Kakeru, juga menyakiti wanita yang dikasihinya. Dilihatnya Sango dan Miroku mulai ikut membalas serangan dari Byakuya. "Tunggu di sini,"

Sebuah perintah tegas dari Inuyasha membuat Kagome tidak lagi berkutik. Tangannya terkepal erat, ia juga menggigit bibirnya keras. Kagome benci dianggap remeh.. dan ia tau bahwa karena memang benara adanya ia tidak bisa melalukan apapun sekarang, ia benci sekali menjadi begini lemah. Ia benci harus menggantungkan dirinya pada Inuyasha.. sesorang yang membuat perasaannya berkecambuk tak tenang.

"_Bakuryuha!_"

Kagome memperhatikannya. Ia melihat Inuyasha yang menghempaskan serangannya dengan tessaiga, membuat siluman-siluman yang menyerang mereka hancur. Walau begitu, serpihan-serpihan itu kini kembali menyatu, terus begitu tak ada habisnya. Dan tanpa di duga, Sesshomaru berlari maju dan ikut menhunuskan pedangnya kea rah Byakuya, "_Bakusaiga!_"

Kumpulan siluman itu kembali hancur, namun kini tak lagi kembali seperti semula. Bakusaiga milik Sesshomaru menghancurkan segalanya tanpa tersisa, menimbulkan kelegaan pada diri mereka dan sorakan senang Jaken yang juga bersembunyi di balik pohon seberang Kagome bersama Rin dan Shippo. Sementara Byakuya mulai terlihat mundur teratur. Tentu saja, lebih baik ia mundur daripada terkena serangan Meido dan Bakusaiga. Siluman ilusi itu tersenyum, mengecup setangkai bunga teratainya sekali lagi dan menghilang dalam kabut tebal malam.

**.**

**.**

"Rin, Jaken! Kita pergi dari sini!" seru Sesshomaru tegas, diikuti Jaken yang mengangguk hormat.

Kagome tetap berdiri di tempatnya, di sisi pohon besar, memperhatikan Sesshomaru melangkah pergi disusul oleh Jaken dan Rin. Gadis kecil itu menatap kagome seraya tersenyum ceria, tangannya melambai ke arah Kagome dan detik kemudian menyusul Tuannya dengan berlari kecil. Kagome lalu melirik temann-temannya yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, membuat wanita itu mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kagome kau tidak apa-.."

"Jangan sentuh!"

Sergah Kagome seraya menepis sentuhan Inuyasha pada bahunya. Kagome kembali menolaknya. Mengetahui itu membuat hati Inuyasha berdenyut sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kembali mendapat kepercayaan darinya? Dengan kenyataan bahwa Kakeru adalah anaknya membuatnya begitu bahagia. Tapi dengan penolakan Kagome terhadap dirinya, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Kagome-chan.."

Suara lirih Sango menyadarkan diri Kagome. Gadis itu kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi para sahabatnya. Ia tau banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan ditanyakan oleh Miroku atau perkataan lainnya oleh Sango juga Shippo. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus berada di sini… ia sudah mengambil jalan untuk membuka lembaran baru tanpa kehadiran mereka semua. Kagome merasa ia jahat sekali berbuat seperti ini, tapi ia harus bagaimana? Masa lalu cukup membuatnya begitu kesakitan.. ia tidak mau lagi.. _ia tidak mau lagi..._

"Aku mau pulang,"

"Kagome-sama..,"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi,"

Peryataan Kagome membuat Inuyasha tersentak. Kagome ingin pulang? Ingin kembali ke zamannya? Meninggalkannya bersama Kakeru? Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab? Keping emas milik Inuyasha merlirik Kakeru. Ia.. ia ingin bersama mereka lebih lama lagi… ia ingin bersama mereka selamanya..

"Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu!"

Kesabaran hanyou itu kian menipis ditariknya bahu Kagome agar gadis itu berhadapan dengannya. "Dia anakku kan? Kakeru anakku!" gertak Inuyasha. Inuyasha marah sekali akan hal ini,

Tubuh Kagome gemetar, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia menatap tajam Inuyasha, mengabaikan Kakeru yang mulai perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. "_Bagaimana bisa.._" Kagome mendesis lirih, air matanya tak lagi bisa ditahan, mengaliri di dua sisi wajah cantiknya, "Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan!" lanjutnya. Intonasinya meninggi namun begitu lemah dan terdengar gemetar.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Kau meninggalkanku empat tahun yang lalu, membiarkanku begitu saja! Dan setelah.. _setelah semua yang kau lakukan.._ Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah Kakeru adalah hakmu!" Kagome menangis keras. Dua matanya basah dan pandangannya mengabur. Ia tumpahkan semuanya saat ini, semua yang dipendamnya bertahun-tahun.. semua yang ia simpan hanya untuk bertahan. Bertahan untuk Kakeru seorang.

Darah yang menetes karena kepalan erat itu tak membuat rasa sakit pada Inuyasha menghilang sedikitpun. Peryataan Kagome tentang dirinya benar adanya.. tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Inuyasha tidak mau Kagome meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.. "Dia anakku.. _Dia anakku.._ kumohon Kagome..,"

"Kalau memang seperti itu kau mau apa? Kau ingin mengambilnya dariku? Kau ingin mengambil Kakeru dariku?!" jerit Kagome masih dengan tangisnya, membuat Inuyasha tersentak, tak percaya pada omong kosong yang Kagome tujukan untuknya. Bagaimana Kagome bisa berpikirian seperti ini? Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sang Hanyou. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya, tapi ia tahu seberapa besar luka yang ia torehkan pada Kagome hingga membuat Kagome berpikiran seperti itu. Ini salahnya.. _ini salahnya…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kaa-chan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih untuk doanya! UN-nya lumayan lancar.. tapi tidak untuk matematika.. ampun deh, aku lemah banget sama pelajaran hitungan satu ini. tadinya aku masih ingin Hiatus.. tapi yah untuk merayakan ultah saya tanggal 5 mei kemarin, nih.. saya traktir update-tan My Dearest! Kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas review.. ada keperluan sih, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku berencana akan kembali membuat cerita untuk fandom Inuyasha lagi.. dengan pairing Naraku x Kagome (jadi ketagihan gara-gara Fic sebelumnya,) dan Sesshomaru x Kagome. Kira-kira bakal ada pembacanya enggak ya?

Yang ingin bertanya apapun silahkan..

Twitter: roriroripoppun

Facebook: Diinaa Ajeng Puspita

Instagram: Poppunoid (Di instagram ini biasanya saya publish gambar-gambar untuk semua Fanfict saya)

Line: 12yaoi

Kakao Talk: diinaa95

Atau langsung PM di akun Fanfiction ini :)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Aku ingin di sini lebih lama, Kaa-chan!.. Aku ingin di sini..." Kakeru mulai merengek seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari tarikan Ibunya.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Jangan membentaknya, Kagome!" seru Inuyasha. Ia merasa Kagome sudah keterlaluan kali ini, Kagome terlalu memaksa Kakeru.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Mendengar seruan Kagome, sontak membuat Kakeru menangis, ia menepis keras tangan ibunya, lalu berlari memluk kaki Inuyasha. "Ibu jahat! Kaa-chan jahat! Kakeru tidak suka Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan jahat!"

Kagome tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. melihat anaknya berteriak seperti itu padanya, mendengar pembelaan Inuyasha untuk Kakeru. ia menggigit bibir, baru kali ini Kakeru berkata seperti itu padanya, dan dengan.. dengan seenaknya.. dihadapan dirinya, Inuyasha bergerak menggendong Kakeru, mencoba membuat Kakeru nyaman di pelukannya. Tangan Inuyasha bergerak lembut mengelus kepala anak itu yang bersurai putih sama seperti miliknya.

Hati Kagome bergemuruh, inilah yang ia takutkan.. Kakeru tidak lagi menyukainya.. _Ia memilih Inuyasha.._ Kagome menutup mulut, meredam isakan tangisnya, lalu perasaan kecewa yang dideranya, membuatnya berbalik dan kemudian berpaling pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.. menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya, mengabaikan seruan Inuyasha padanya, mengabaikan teriakan Kakeru yang memanggilnya seraya menangis keras...

* * *

_**RnR, Onegai?**_


End file.
